


The Danvers Sister, They should come with warnings.

by chestnut0407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut0407/pseuds/chestnut0407
Summary: The Danvers went to the snow resort owned by Lena to enjoy their Christmas. Super friends are invited along. Fluffy and heartwarming secret santa coming.





	The Danvers Sister, They should come with warnings.

今年的耶誕假期 Lena 邀請 Superfriends 到 Luthor 集團經營的滑 雪渡假村,但由於除了從小在北部州長大的 Maggie 和從小都在自家渡假村度過耶誕節的 Lena,其他人根本沒滑過雪。Kara 擔心自己會不會一緊張就用熱視線把雪地都融了,Winn 買齊了所有滑雪配備,Alex 很委屈的看著自己的未婚妻說到時候一定會抓得死緊, James 則是一派輕鬆。

結果當天 Maggie 就覺得自己被騙了。

說好的會抓得死緊的 Alex 根本把雪地當自己家,她怎麼會蠢到忘記自己的未婚妻小時候的休閒活動就是衝浪,老天那還比雪板難!

而 Kara 鋼鐵之軀(girl of steel)的稱呼也不是蓋的,除了屁股摔了不怕痛,運動神經也是絕佳,Lena「注意」安全兩個字還沒講完, Kara 已經歡脫的跟 Alex 咻一聲溜了下去。留得 Maggie 和她傻掉的對看一眼。

另一邊坐著纜車來到頂端的 Winn 一直哀哀叫,James 突然轉 頭一聲:「其實我有嚴重的懼高症...」決定坐纜車下山。留下 Winn 一人跟 Maggie 和 Lena 求救,她們也只好勉為其難的美救英雄,一人一邊把 Winn 帶下山。

這跟說好的不一樣啊!

Danvers 姐妹身上應該掛著警語「我們家的女孩子不用你英雄救美」。  
\--

雖然懊惱沒能體驗到 Alex 抓緊緊的機會,但當 Maggie 看到遠處自己的未婚妻雪褲的屁股滿是粉雪,還是寵溺得搖搖頭,滑向 Alex 那邊,才想順便來個緊急煞車把雪都剷到 Alex 身上!

「啪!」Alex 一轉身就把手上收藏多時的雪球往 Maggie 身上扔。

Maggie 一臉不可置信「吾妻背叛大傷我心」居然被先下手為強了!

但雪球之戰她怎麼可以輸!賭上她北方女孩的名聲,被先下 手為強是一回事,最終的勝利還是必需屬於......

「啪!」這次的力道和體積都像是來自外星。

「Danvers 妳們完蛋了!」被 Kara 的超大雪球砸中的 Maggie 大吼。「Lena 如果妳想知道晚上在床上怎麼治 Danvers 的話最好站在我這邊!」

一聽到「床上」這關鍵字,Lena 二話不說就加入了戰局。

反觀在山下木屋裡觀看 Danvers sisters v.s. Sister-in-law 大戰,正悠閒喝著熱可可,吃著點心的下午茶的男孩們。  
「啊,這群孩子還真有活力啊!」  
「James 你不是在健身嗎?少跟我搶甜甜圈!」

\--

耶誕節的定審小天使小主人(Secret Santa)一直是 Maggie 的罩門, 除了不懂為何自己想要的東西不能自己買,而非得要同事、朋友、女朋友送才會開心外,每天直男同事小天使送的東西更是讓她哭笑不得。從警的第一年她收到了包裝成紅酒瓶外型的通馬桶,第 二年收到了裝在盆栽裡的葡萄籽(那簡直是對盆栽藝術的一大汙辱!),就在她覺得已經不能再糟時,第三年就收到了印上同事肌 肉猛男照的馬克杯!(拜託,雖然辦公室也採 don’t show, don’t tell 政 策。但用腳底板想都知道!好歹在上面印個美女吧!)

還好這次 Kara 用她的透視超能力先檢查了一下。

「沒有人亂買禮物!然後我愛我的小天使!」Kara 很興奮的跟大家宣告。  
「既然妳實際上已經打開禮物了,我們就把它當作平安夜打開的禮物吧!」Alex 戳破妹妹總是想在耶誕節的早晨前偷開一份禮物的壞習慣。  
「呦又~這不算啦!Alex~~~拜託啦再讓我們開一個嘛!」 Kara 哀求。

Lena 深知 Alex 再十秒就要被Kara的狗狗眼攻陷了,立刻救援: 「Kara 我訂來了一隻火雞需要人幫忙支解,男孩們又不給力。」

就在 James 準備秀肌肉抗議自己有多給力時,Maggie 用手肘撞了一下 James 的肋骨,使眼色要他閉嘴。Winn 倒是非常識相的從烤火雞旁退開。

「我來!」Kara 從 James 手中奪走刀叉。 「別太興奮把盤子也切斷了。」Lena 好心提醒。 「不用擔心啦,我會拿捏力道的!就像在床上......」Kara 的後半句被 Lena 摀住嘴消音。變成 Lena 使眼色跟 Kara 說「親愛的, 別在大家的面前」

想不到 Lena 一放手,Kara 馬上咕噥後半句:「就像在床上幫妳按摩的時候一樣。」

\--

除了烤全雞,桌上還有 James 準備的肉汁薯泥、Winn 準備的起司通心粉、Maggie 準備的全素燉野菜、烤花椰菜、烤馬鈴薯白醬麵和 Alex 準備的紅酒燉牛肉。甜點則是由 Kara 包辦,有 Elisa 親自傳授的秘制巧克力堅果派、生巧克力塔、南瓜派和蘋果派。

一切可以讓人發胖的元素都在桌上了,如果你不算上 Lena 貼 心為大家均衡營養而準備的一大盆沙拉的話。

「我想先說感想詞」Maggie 微醺表示。Alex 訝異的看著她的未婚妻,她一直都不是會第一個發言的。

「我要先感謝 James 送出的馬克杯,當我以為除了在警局才 有可能收到印有肌肉男的馬克杯時,你總能打破我的成見。」Maggie 舉杯向 James 致意。「但麻煩你,下次不要放自己的,客製化放 Alex 好嗎?」

「再來我要感謝 Winn,謝謝你在 DEO 幫我提醒 Alex 要準時吃飯。」Maggie 向已經喝到全臉發紅的 Winn 舉杯。「雖然接下來你就忘了自己也要吃飯。」

「還有 Lena,對,不要驚訝,就是在說妳!」Maggie 露出酒 窩「謝謝妳這麼照顧 Kara,讓 Kara 不會一天到晚一失戀或一被老闆責備就往 Alex 這跑,也讓我有獨佔 Alex 的時間。」

「Kara 我也愛你,但我想我們大概會加個主臥室的隔間。為了我和 Alex 的尊嚴還有為了妳的眼睛。」Maggie 給 Kara 個抱歉似的動作。「謝謝妳和我分享妳最愛的姊姊。」

「最後,但也是最重要的,我要謝謝我未來的老婆大人 Alex。 即便妳總是嫌棄我的素食菜單很噁心,但我知道不管我做了什麼 妳都會好好吃完;就算我們在討論要不要有小孩這件事還沒有一 致的結論,但妳總是尊重我的選擇,然後告訴我無論妳生小孩與 否,都還是會最愛我;不論發生了什麼事,我都覺得能夠與妳分 享。」Maggie 摟住 Alex,親了一下她的肩膀。「謝謝妳給了我這麼多的耐心,也謝謝妳成為我的家人。」

「敬家人!(To family.)」Maggie 舉杯。 「敬家人!」眾人也舉杯同賀。

「接下來就由 James 來分享抽到的禮物和謝詞。」康樂股長兼主持人兼女超人的 Kara 興奮提醒。

「嗯哼」James 先清了一下喉嚨「我要謝謝 Kara,她明明知道我為了健身,基本上現在多攝取蛋白質,不碰澱粉,還是買了一大盒的甜甜圈訓練我的克制力。」

「那你剛剛我們在滑雪時吃的是什麼?」Winn 滿嘴火雞肉也忍不住吐嘈。

「然後我要謝謝我的小跟班 Winn。」James 像是沒聽到吐嘈般的繼續。「我知道你跟在大英雄旁是多麼的辛苦,謝謝你對我態度上的容忍。」

「再來 Lena,謝謝妳愛烏及屋的邀請我和 Winn 一起來玩。」 舉杯向 Lena。「我乾杯,妳隨意。」

「Alex 謝謝妳像是我從來沒有的嚴格大姊,平時跟我一樣愛 欺負 Winn,教訓我不要太自滿,但如果真的有人欺負我們妳一定第一個挺身向前。」James 難得害怕不敢直視 Alex 犀利的眼光。「雖然妳和 Maggie 交往後,不小心讓我們發現原來 Alex Danvers 也會笑 得跟傻瓜一樣。」

「也因此謝謝 Maggie,妳把從嚴格的大姊,變成想裝得嚴格, 但我們都知道她內心軟綿綿的......好 Alex 我不亂說了。」看到 Alex 一記眼刀趕緊閉嘴。

「敬不穿披風的超級英雄們!」Kara 出手救援,差點就撞到 一旁 James 拿在手中的啤酒。  
「敬不穿披風的超級英雄們!」

「接下來輪到我揭曉我的小天使啦!謝謝 Winn 你果然最懂 我了,我耶誕節後馬上拿著吃到飽券去吃吃吃!」Kara 歡呼。

「James 謝謝你在公司這麼照顧我,作為前輩教了我好多當記者要注意到的細節。」Kara 感謝之餘不忘補充。「但如果可以不要對我的女朋友放電的話我會很感謝的。」

「Maggie 謝謝妳這麼照顧 Alex,我幾乎記不得這一年來她有 什麼時候是不開心的。」Kara 一想到便臉紅。「妳們如果不想動到房子的格局的話,下次可以在窗戶外掛個『施工中』,我就懂了, 不會在這麼尷尬的時間點闖進去的。」

「Alex 謝謝妳在我各種時候都陪伴我,聽我糾結 Lena 到底有沒有可能會喜歡女生,有沒有可能會答應我的告白,甚至幫我排練台詞。再也找不到比妳更好的姊姊了!」送給 Alex 一個飛吻。

「然後就是我的 Lena,謝謝妳耐心給我各種暗示,等待我開竅。」Kara 牽起 Lena 的雙手。「也謝謝妳在我向妳揭露身份時,第一個不是生氣而是擔心我的安危。」

「Awwwww 妳們是我第二喜歡的情侶了!」Winn 出聲。

「我要謝謝 Alex 的 X-Wing Fighter 樂高(LEGO)而且是 Luke Skywalker 和 R2D2 的版本!」Winn 興奮的像是個小男孩。「舊三部曲才是正典呀!」

「舊三部曲才是正典。」Alex 和 Winn 拳頭相碰。

「再來我要謝謝我最愛的台球小能手(pool shark) Maggie,謝謝 妳的球技,讓我對台球回復了一點自信心。」馬上迎來 Alex 的憋笑和 Maggie 一記白眼。

「Kara 不客氣,謝謝妳願意聽我無止盡的宅宅冷知識時間, 還有在 Alex 衝動行事,我一個人勸不退她時,跟我一起把她拖住。」

Winn 舉杯朝小 Danvers 情侶的方向敬酒。「Lena 謝謝妳幫 Kara 補充 了好多科幻知識,我簡直不敢相信 Kara 第一次就能抓到我的 Star Wars 哏!」

「James 謝謝你的義警時間總是帶上我,但我可不是小跟班。」 抬頭挺胸的向 James 說明。「我是 007 中的 Q,Star Trek Generation 裡的 Scottie 和 Mission Impossible 裡的 Benji,沒有我你的盔甲根本派 不上用場。」

再來輪到 Alex 拆禮物。

「好啦,輪到我啦!」Alex 出面緩頰「我今年要謝謝 Lena, 不只是因為她幫我設計了一支好攜帶的神經暫時麻痺槍。」

「這超過預算了吧!」Winn 質疑。

「用 L-Corp 現有的材料和知識產權,外加我個人花的一些時間算不了多少錢的。」有錢就是任性。

「我還要謝謝 Lena,謝謝妳包容 Kara 是 Supergirl,我們都知道另一半在外頭,不確定會碰上什麼危險的無助與焦慮。我的妹妹往後還麻煩妳多照顧了。」

「再來是 Winn 和 James,James 謝謝妳在工作上給 Kara 那麼多提點,Winn 你也是。但如果你們再用 Guardian 的名義亂來的話, 我還是會親自教訓你們的!」Alex 用食指假裝要威脅男孩們。

「Kara 謝謝妳熱心幫我們準備籌劃妳未來外甥或外甥女的各種課外活動,但一切先緩緩等到我們決定要生再說吧!」Alex 轉頭向 Maggie。「妳說是吧?」

「Maggie 我也要謝謝妳包容我的古怪脾氣,時不時的負氣出 走。謝謝妳願意加入這個大家庭。」Alex 忍不住偷偷親了一下 Maggie 的太陽穴。「但我實在不知道為什麼妳不給我偷看妳最後給 Lena 挑了什麼禮物。」

於是最後輪到 Lena。

「謝謝 Maggie 這麼關注我和 Kara 的床上衛生......」大家都忘向滿臉通紅的 Lena。只見 Lena 手上拿著一大盒的箱子,下方還標 注『家庭號』。「但一整箱的指險套,實在太看得起我和 Kara 的體 力了。」

「謝謝大家前來一起慶祝耶誕節!我們敬更美好的一年!」 Kara 看見自己女朋友臉紅到快要說不出話,趕緊發揮九局下半守護神的功能,出手救援結束這回合。

「好了別鬧了,大家乖乖到電視機前,我去把剩下來半瓶的 紅酒加香料煮熱紅酒。」Alex 看在妹妹的份上,也決定幫 Lena 一把。心裏則是想著要怎麼訓話 Maggie 不可以這樣嚇 Lena。

於是大家人手一杯 Alex 煮好的熱香料紅酒,準備挑一部飯後影片。  
「我想看 Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas!」喝醉的 Winn 心智年齡只有十歲。  
「看電子情書(You’ve Got Mail)吧!」James 提議。  
「我才不要看把大鯨魚吃小蝦米,男性沙士主義浪漫化的影片!」Maggie 喝醉了變得話癆,但 Alex 絕不承認這有多可愛。  
「我們要看卡蘿(Carol)!」Kara 早就想好了!  
「你們寡不敵眾啊!」Alex 補刀。  
「這裡異性戀是少數呀。」連 Lena 都說得上一句話。  
「而且這個家 Danvers 姊妹說了算。」

**Author's Note:**

> 在得知第三季的劇透後Sanvers粉的我和Karamel粉的我朋友都炸了，決定當第三季不存在 。原本說好要跟她交換禮物，我寫Doctor Who換她寫Supergirl同人也幾乎要飛了，只好先自己寫了2017年的耶誕節交換禮物。


End file.
